Here We Go Again
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: 10 years after graduation KP is dead and Ron rules the world. now he is going back 13 yrs to save her, for his 1st love he is going back in time. I hope you like it, it's my first story I ever wrote so please R&R and be easy on me. rated M for language in places and violence and mention of very bad deeds
1. Chapter 1

HERE WE GO AGAIN BY Kakerot Bardockson this is my first fanfic please bare with me. It's ten years after Graduation and KP is dead and Ron rules the world, but now for his first love he is going back in time to save KP, even if he has to take over the world again to do it. Rated M [Ron/Kim/Shego]

I don't own KP, or any refranced anime or comic book characters.

10 years after graduation in the Possible house Ron Stoppable is getting ready for his trip back in time. ron says "Ok Jim,Tim i need those amalgamizer rings you guys invented, and Drs P i need your letters to yourselves, then I'm off to save KP."Mr & Mrs Possible hand over their envelopes and the tweebs hand over their rings. James says "Ron we can't thank you enough for what you're doing going back 13 years to save our Kimmie-cub."Anne confused says "why 13 she was killed only 6 years ago?"Ron laughs saying "if I go back 13 I may break her of her being too hung up on herself and we wont have that falling out that resulted in her kicking me off the team and her getting killed 2 years later."

true Dementor had killed Kim only 6 years ago, but Ron was going back to his sophmore year to save her from her own weaknesses, her pride, her ego, and pretty boys on the brain (ie Josh & Eric among others). afer the Lowardians returned to earth wanting to speak to it's champion and Kim got sent in because everyone gave her credit for it, the Lowardians laughed her off. then showed their footage of Ron defeating their 2 greatest champions, so Ron became the man and the world knew it. this made Kim fearcly jealous and not only called off the wedding and kicked him off the team.

two years later Global Justice sent her after Dr. Dementor but it was a set up to get her and Shego killed for not joining up. Ron found out about it and rushed to her rescue but he was too seconds too late. he managed to save Shego just in time, but KP had been beaten, raped, and shot execution style. enraged Ron killed Dementor and his men, then with the Lowardians Ron destoyed Global Justice and took over the world. Now with the help of his friends, the Possibles, and old enemies like Drakken and Monkey Fist Ron is going back in time to save Kim Possible. outside Monty Fisk hands Ron the Tempus Semia, and Drakken gives him a bag of inventions he had asked for. Ron hugs and says goodbye to everyone. then he walks over to Shego and kisses her with such passion her knees give out,and he yells "I always wanted to do that "grining as he dove through the portal


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Go Again Chapter2 I Made It Back In Time

Middleton last week of freshman. year Mrs. Anne Possible is getting the morning mail in her robe and slippers when a portal opens up and Ron comes hurling out, tackleing her in the prossess. Ron says "sorry Mrs Dr P." as he gets up accedently grabbing her right breast as he lifts himself off her grinning. Anne says without looking "it's ok Ron." then she saw him and that her robe was open with his hand on her breast, she yelped and jumped away. then she stared at him and said "Ron? What happen to you?" Ron spent ten minutes explaining how at the request of his first love he came back thirteen years to save Kim's life, he finished his story with "and that'swhen I came Crashing through the portal. by the way here are letters for you all minus Kim". Anne asks "so do i got this strait? You and Kim date , you save the world from alien invaision, but she can't handle it when it's found out so she calls off your alls wedding and kicks you off the team, only to go on a mission with Shego her now enemy, where they are set up to be killed?" Anne takes a deep breath and continues "then because you couldn't save her you kill those responsable and take over the world just so you can train to come back in time to save her?" Ron just nods. Anne says Thank you Ronald." Ron grins and relpys "You don't need to thank me I'd do anything for you Anne." then he hand her the letters and kisses her on the cheek, she grins back as she blushes firetruck red as Ron winks and leaves.

Ron gets to his house, pulling out a pistol ray gun he turns it to fifteen then shoots himself, becoming fifteen again. he then walks into the house comming face to face with his present self and his parents, after the shock wears off he hands out their letters and explains the sitch.

future Ron then explains the rings to his present self, being the jokers they are the two Rons did the fusion dance frome their favorite anime series. the rings activate merging the two into one Ron and then they short out and fall off. Ron says" I'm a warrior not a ballarina." at this point he notices two things first the rings are busted and second something was swinging behind him .(can anybody guess what it is?)

Ron turns around a few times before he yells "a tail really a tail come on!" then he sighs saying "I look like a scrawny super saiyan." Roncalms down looking in a mirror he says "at least I'm not covered in fur or got monkey feet." Ron then meditates and goes onto the astral plain to contact Master Sensei. the old master was surprised by the boy to say the least, even knowing Ron was the chosen one the old master could hardly believe the young man but a few code words and phrases were proof enough to get Ron an invite to Yamanouchi for the summer and an offer to help anyway possible. Ron thanked the master then returned to the material plain.  
Ron opened his eyes to see a note from his folks saying they left for a cruise and would be gone for the summer, Ron just laughed saying "of course".

Middleton high lunch time Kim is closeing her locker as she hears "hey KP" she turns only for Ron to scoop her up in a bear hug and spin her around before he sets her down grinning like the cat that ate the cannary. she says "Ron what's gotten into you?" Ron replys "just happy to see my BFF, ready for lunch?" Kim smiles"Yep" Ron holds up three boxes and says "Good lets grab Monique and go I made us lunch." Kim asks "Who?" Ron tells her never mind. they pass Bonnie on the way, who called to Ron "Looser". they stoped Kim was about to say somehing when Ronstoped her and turned to Bonnie saying" Grow up Bon-Bon, we aren't in pre-k anymore." then he took Kim by the hand and hauled her off to lunch as everyone stood slackjawed at what just happened. once they sat down to lunch Ron told Kim he was going to study in Japan for the summer and would see her before school started back. the next day the Possible family took Ron to catch his plane to Japan. he huged them all, he even managed to hug KP twice before he left. fifteen hours later he was running up the mountain to Yamanouchi with Yori hot on his heels. once there Yori says "Stoppable-son you must be the chosen one nobody ever makes it up here that fast and not out of breath without years of training." as she stands there with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Ron leans down to her and says "sorry Yori but I needed to get an idea of my fitness level. the first time I came here in the other timeline I barely made the walk up, I didn't even think about it being hard for you. you see in the other timeline to me you where the perfect ninja, constantly blowing me away with your skill but this time I got thirteen years of training plus double my MMP level that boosts my speed and stamina. so don't feel bad you're still quite impressive." Yori now smiled as Ron started to walk off then stoped and turned to her saying "One more thing Yori Call me Ron-son." and he grinned and winked at her making her blush a little. he then went off to see Master Sensei(MS). oppon finding the wise old master Ron gave him his letter and once he finished reading it the two sat down planning Rons training schedule.

Ron spent the summer training like a mad man. he also was inventing some new and amazing things all except one he helped Ron Patten and sell rights to it. the one being Ronsteel a chi responsive metal that allowed the school to make lesser copies of the Lotus Blade(LB) and unlike the LB these couldn't change their mass or weight. yori watched as Ron used Ronsteel and made weighted clothes to train in about 500Lbs for one outfit. even sensei was impressed when he spared with Ron and Ron was still able to keep up with him. finally Ron said "Master Sensei I have a gift for you befor I return home." the old master smiled until Ron pulled out a Ray Gun and fired on him, Sensei was hit but it didn't hurt him, in fact he felt like a young man again. Ron laughed tossing him a mirror, Sensei saw he was in fact a young man again about his mid twenties. Ron said "the look on your face made the trip worth it." 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Possible house day before school starts back sophmore year the phone ringsand Kim answers "hello"..."Ron when are you getting back?"..."ok bye". she then rushes outside with her family close behind her. then a hover jet flys by with the cargo door open ,all of a sudden a biker on a Harley Davidson V-Rod comes shooting out the back and pulls into their he removes his helmet they are floored that it's Ron, even more stunning was that Ron had packed on some muscle. his fact was not lost on the Possible women as they almost drooled staring at him. instead of his usual clothes Ron was wearing black racing boots blue jeans and an open leather jacket showing off his rock hard abs and chest. everyone was brought out of their daze by Kim's kimmunicator going off, which she answered "What's the sitch?" Wade said "Kim it's Drakken & Shego at they have a gravity cannon aimed at the moon, they said they would use it to alter the moon's orbit, causing huge tidal shifts and flooding if the world doesn't surrender to them. Ron says "then I guess we should go kick their butts, we'll take my ferretmobile.(tumbler from Batman begins)" as he runs off to get ready. Kim laughs and gets ready herself.

twenty minutes later lair Drakken is ranting on about his plan as Shego sat in her comfy chair reading a magazine, when all of a sudden the now Ronmobile comes crashing through the wall and smashing the gravity cannon. both villians nearly wet themselves, Ron got out saying "see KP the Ronmobile can handle it" Kim replyed "yeah yeah but we still need to stop Drakken". a this point Shego got herself together enough to say "hold it Kimmie, first how did you get that and second who is the major hottie and is he available?" Kim says "Ron bought it " and in am angery tone finishes "that is Ron and you can keep dreaming!". Shego walks over to Ron circling him wiping the drool from the corners of her mouth she says "how about letting me fight him today, I promise I wont hurt him much Princess." Kim starts to lunge at her when Ron stops her, he turns to Shego and grins replying "Ok but after I give you a spanking you take my card and promise to call me for the date part tomarrow gorgeous." Shego blushes crimson while Kim and Drakken along with his henchmen who entered the room stood slackjawed.

Shego got serious and charged Ron with a strait punch ,Ron countered by grabbing her wrist and fliping her. she lands on her feet with her back to him, so he smacks her on her butt. this time she goes for a high roundhouse, only for Ron to do a split and smack her fanny again. Shego grawled and ignighted her hands then she went into an all out blitz on Ron, who seemed ammused he just dodged and spanked her as a counter to everything she threw at him. Ron finally decided to end it so he triped her then dove on her back and started using her butt as bongos. Shego cried out "please stop, I can't take anymore." Ron got up only for her to light back up and attack, but when he started to swing a hand at her bottom. she grabed her butt forgeting her hands where ignighted, and she caught her but on fire. Ron made one quick swipe past it and the fire was out. Ron then said "here is my card hot stuff, by the way nice tushie, love the tan lines." Shego blushes then covers herself and yells as she runs off "I'll get you Stoppable!" Ron yells back "don't forget to call me!" then he turned to Drakken and said "you remind her." Drakken just gulped and nodded.

as they drove home Kim had to ask "Ron how can you get this stuff and how did you beat Shego like that?" Ron laughing says "I invented a few things, but mostly it's finding that anchient city and it's treashers, I have a little over a hundred million in the bank, I also completly mastered Tai Shing Pek Kwar aswell as studied four other forms of Kung Fu and some judo and Krav Maga." Kim then asks "what about the license to drive?" Ron replys "some of my inventions had military applications world wide so the license is a thank you from the U.N." Ron took Kim home then went home to shower and tinker with a new gadget a bit before going to bed.

NOTE TO READER: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I know some of you may think I'm making Ron too powerful of a fighter. to these people I say remember he whiped both Warhak and Warmonga with ease and Shego wasn't a match for Warmonga,also he now has twice the MMP and a decade of training so it's not likely he would have trouble fighting anybody in the KP universe. PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT THANK YOU 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

outside KP's house Ron pulls up in a Mazda Miata that has been tricked out to the nines, mantis body kit, chrome spinners, red v-tech spoiler,a lightning bolt split hood that opens to the sides, all blue with red racing stripes and engine modified beyond belief. Kim walks out and wistles "nice set of wheels." she says as she gets in. Ron replys with a grin "it gets me from point a to point b, but more importantly it can do it at insainly high speeds, when I need to." then he stomps down the gas and Kim gets thown back into her seat and sgueals . Ron says "she's beautifull and a squealer." Kim blushes and says "Rooon" in an almost aroused tone.

Middleton high jaws drop as Ron and Kim Roll in and get out of Ron's new car. Brick Flag on of the major gearheads asks him "hey Stoppable wha do you got under the hood?" Ron says "take a look for yourself." then he hits a button on his remote and the hood splits open. Brickgoes and looks only to yell "what the..?" Ron says "next generation double V-8 turbonic engine with nito boosters ,this car is so bad I got to use rocket fuel in it. I invented it over summer."about this ime the bell rings so Ron closes the hood and everyone heads in. as Ron puts his jacket in his locker a voice cries out "OMG is that Ron" Ron turns and says "hey Bon Bon you miss me?" Bonnie shreeks and faints as she sees it is him. Ron moving faster than anyone could see catches her Kim grabs her books and Ron's and heads to class as Ron carries Bonnie bridal style to the nurse's office. when Bonnie wakes up the nurse asks her what happen andd she replyed "I was drooling over a looser" the nurse responded "well at least Ron brought you here. what i wouldn't give to be ten years younger and held in those arms." Bonnie shook her head and said "I'm feeling better now so I'll head to class"then she left. not much else happend that day, other than meeting Monique who Ron flirted with a little, and durring gym class Barkin had a basketball game shirts vs skins and when Ron took off his shirt the girls went wild, some fainted including Bonnie again. afer class Barkin asked Ron to tryout for football on Saterday. Ron said he would think about it. when school let out Ron offered to drive Monique and Bonnie home since it was on way he and KP could drop them off (BIG MISTAKE) Bonnie had to sit up front with him and couldn't keep from messing with all the buttons, Monique sat in the back talking fashion with Kim. after Bonnie got out KP moved up front and Ron said "I'll not do that again." Monique asks "did she damage anything?" Ron shook his head "no, I had the safty on so the car didn't go into battle mode." the two girls just looked at him and said in unison "BATTLE MODE?"

Rons house when Ron gets home he finds Shego having coffee with his mom. he walks over kisses his mom on the cheek, then smiles turning to Shego he says "let me change and I'll be right with you gorgeous." she smiles saying "just don't take too long." by the time Shego finishes her coffee Ron is back in a black suit cowboy boots and a harlequin green shirt with a black tie and dark shades. Shego and his mom both sit there slackjawed oppon seeing him. Ron simply offers his arm to Shego who snaps out of it and stands taking his arm, ron then guides her to his car she says" nice but not my style." Ron smirks replying "oh we can fix that." and with a push of a button the colors shift blue becomes black and red turns to green. when she asks "how?" Ron tells her "it's a new type of thermal paint, I just changed the body's temperature." Ron then had the blue neon lights shift to green even the headlights had a green tint to them.

the date Ron took her to a five star restaurant where they had a gormet meal with champagne then to a new night club for dancing. while there they run into the head cheerleader Shego went to school with in Go city, she comes up and says to Shego "well if it isn't poor little freaky Sheila Goldberg, still a freak I see." Shego flinches and says "hi Kimmie." Kimmie calls over a guy named Paul who looks to be the size of Hego and they both start on her. Ron pops up from nowhere and says "hey gorgeous friends of yours?" Paul looks at him and says "beat it kid!" Kimmie adds "she's a looser always has been always will be." Ron says "really I got a thousand dollars says she can beat you in a ten lap race on the track." Paul snorts "only a grand?" Ron says "Fine, how about for pinks looser walks home?" Kimmie says "fine see you out there Freaky Sheila." Shego turns to Ron and tells him she can't do it, Ron takes her outside hands her the keys and says " yes you can Shego, you're a strong beautiful woman" then with an evil grin he adds "besides this car was made for people like you and me to drive." then he explains all the buttons and that she can hot a button and ignight her plasma and he charge will be sent to a special booster unit for even more speed she will top out at 345mph. when they get there they see Paul and Kimmie have a porche, they snort then Ron kisses her for luck. the drivers line up as Ron walks past Kimmie then he stands between the cars yells "READY...SET...GO!" and he waves a white cloth and the cars peel out, by the time Paul starts his tenth lap Shego crosses the finish line, as soon as she does Paul redlines it and blows the motor, Ron still makes him sighn it over and hand over the keys. Ron and Shego Laugh as the two snobs have to walk home, then Shego asks "Hey Kimmie what happened to your skirt?" the ex cheerleader shreeks as Ron starts laughing and says handing it back to her "oh yeah i forgot I barrowed it to start the race, by the way if you're going to go cammando you need to clean that up. she sreeks again and they storm off. Ron calls for a tow then takes Shego home where he finds a not from his parents telling him they are going on a vacation and will be back in a month. Shego decides to go back to the lair so Ron gives her two leters one for her the other for Drakken. she kisses him goodnight and flys off in her hover car. a week later Motor Ed drops off a green and black porche he spent the week modifying for her at Unstoppable inc.s request.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 NOTE Ron goes STONE COLD on global justice so WARNING language ALSO NOTE The reason girls where freaking over Ron if not stated earlyer Ron is inhumanly well defined and built like John Cena

over the next month Kim has noted big changes in Ron. not only is he the star running back of the football team, but he makes stait A's, and has had a date with every cheerleader except her, even Bonnie but he made her beg. on missions Ron was running wild he humiliated Monkey Fist, scared Killigan into becoming a shut in ,and now when they go after Drakken he spends his time flirting with Shego. Kim decides to talk to him about it at his favorite place Bueno Nacho (BN).

outside BN as Ron and Kim head for the doors to enter BN two tubes open up and they get sucked down them after a bunch of twists and turns they land at Global Justice(GJ) HQ where they meet Betty Director who says "welcome team Possible to GJHQ I'm Dr. Director and we want.."Ron cuts her off with " you want the Ron Factor." she looks shocked then says "yes we believe it's the reason for your success." Ron takes half a step foward raises his right hand and extends his middle finger in her face. then he says "here is the Ron factor for you, ya silly bitch! now KP lets get back to BN I'm craving a Naco." Betty smirks when a group of agents get in their way. Ron looks at them and growls "ok which one of you silly bastards wants the Ronman to stomp a mudhole in yer ass and walk it dry first?" they noticed the blue glow of his eyes, Betty said "you arn't leaving yet Mr Stoppable!". Ron then in a flash took out four of the six men of the group by upercuting two and then jumping up and split kicking two more all four hit square on the jaw. Ron then grabed the other two and slamed their heads together, that made six KOs in three seconds. then he rushes Betty before she has time to react Ron has her by the throat and he practicly roars at her "the next son of a bitch that gets in our way you will need to have his head sergically removed from your ass. you hear me bitch?" Betty just cries and nods then gives orders to stay out of their way. Ron grabs kim walks over to a blast door and with one kick he sends it crashing ten feet down the hall. needless to say it didn't take long for them to get out.

back at the Possibles house Ron told them about GJ contacting them,Mr & Mrs Dr Possible told Kim she was forbidden to work for or with GJ. Kim wanting to argue with Ron and the rents contacted Wade, he told her that it was a shady millitary force more than police force, they didn't seem to answer to anyone. all the weapons and tech they label too dangerous and confiscate, they never destroy it, they just store it or reconfigure it and use it themselves. Wade says "Ron has the right idea Kim, they are too dangerous to deal with." Kim replys " ok Wade if you say so, thanks." Wade "later Kim"

the next day 5:00PM outside a huge factory Kim "so why did you bring me here Ron?" Ron grined and handed her a set of keys then said "I wanted to show you Team Possible HQ. do you like it?" she opens the doors and gasps. "Ron this is so cool" she says as she takes it all in. there where two hummers, two atvs, two hover jets,two vans , and an armored RV,all with the KP logo. there was also an armored cabover Mack truck & trailer with Unstoppable inc's logo on them. Ron just said "Happy Birthday KP. I hope you like it, it should be done by the end of he week." Kim says "I love it Ron but it's too much." Ron laughs waving her off saying "I spent more on my cars than this ,it's all good KP."

Note I hope you enjoy my story I'm trying to upload a chapter a day to keep you interested please dont forget to review or just comment I need the feedback . I may even respond 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

it was Friday after KP's birthday. Ron caught up with her at school he yells "hey KP wait up" she stops and waits at her lockeras he runs up he says "hey Kim instead of the usual Ron night how about I take you out in my new car on a date?" Kim said "it's about time, you've went out with just about every girl in this school!" kind of asks "really?" only to get several passerbyes to yell in unison "YES YOU REALLY HAVE" Monique adds "you even took me out twice, first to the GWA the second Wrestlemania." to be honest Kim had been jellin that Ron was going out with all these girls but never asked her,until today she was on cloud nine. all those other girls where jellin today she could see it on their faces.

Ron shows up in a black Lamborghini Veneno with a red light going side to side on a two foot light bar in the hood and chrome rims. Ron gets out in a black suit with a red shirt and goes in to get KP. while in there Ron tells Anne he got her reservations for lunch on Wednesday like she asked, he then said anytime she wants to eat there just give his name andthey will find her a table. James started to give his usual threat to whatever boy Kim is dating only to stop look at Ron then say "just have here back by Sunday and Ron I don't want grandkids yet." hearing this everybody's jaw droped. Ron grins and says "you got it Mr Dr P ,I'll stop by the pharmacy on the way." both men look at each other and start laughing, then Ron sees Kim in her oriental style LBD, this causes Rons jaw to hit the floor. they head out Kim says to Ron "nice car but what's the sitch with the red light bar?" Ron helps her in and replys "multi funtional, it helps the ai drive when needed it also helps with stealth by scrambling radar in a hundred feet area. I'm testing it before i sell it to the goverment."then they headed out on their date.

thirty minutes later Ron was escorting Kim into a very popular Japanese restraunt named "the shimmering Lotus". they are quickly seated, and Ron even orders in perfect japanese. after the waiter leaves Kim asks "how did you get us in here like that? this place is booked up months in advance." Ron waves it off saying "when your the owner and founder of the chain they tend to make room for you and your friends." after dinner they went to a teen night club in Upperton. after about an hour they ran into the Middleton cheersquad and hung out with them, because Kim wanted to. abot two hours later Ron was coming back from he mens room when he saw the Upperton high football team herassing them one of them had his hands on Bonnie another kept trying to fondle Tara and the biggest one was eyeing KP. Ron rushed over and got in their way and said "hey guys the ladies are with me, so why don't you go someplace and sleep it off." as Kim gets the girls to head back to their seats the big guy reaches out and grabs her butt, before anyone has time to react Ron flips him into an armbar and breaks it then stomps the hand crushing the bones in girls for there part come to his aid and do a high catching these jocks in the jaw knocking them out. Ron says "Monday I'm going to teach you girls some self defince." with a grin. around midnight they leave, Ron hands Kim the keys and asks "You want to drive?" Kim smiles but shakes her head handing the keys back she says "NO THANK YOU." Ron only laughs and helps her in then takes her home.

they pull on to their street when Kim says she wants to stay with him tonight, so he takes her to his place they sneak in through his window. Ron hands her one of his red jerseys to sleep in as she goes to the bathroom to change. ten minutes later she comes back in his jersey, they get in bed and go to sleep cuddled up together. in the morning Ron notices Kim isn't wearing her panties, Ron thinks "that's odd, I could have sworn she had them on last night, but if I'm wrong I may embarrass her" Ron runs down and fixes Kimm a stack of pancakes with maple syrup and sausage. finally Kim comes down they eat and Ron drives her home, he walks her to the door and kisses her on the cheek he says "see you later KP" she says "Yeah we have to do this again.

for the next couple weeks Ron and Kim hung out every day, Ron noticed this timelines Kim showed no sighn of change, he knew he had to do something. Ron finall told Kim "KP I'm sorry but you are not what I call girlfriend material, you are too easily destracted by a pretty boy and I don't want a girlfriend I have to let be better than me at everything in order to keep her from being mad at me, you're just too competitive. but you will always be my best friend."she took it better than expected. later at home she told her family who to her surprise took Ron's side, then Anne explaned "We're not really on Ron's side, look at how you acted when Ron taught cooking and you can't cook, and how many times have you brushed him off because some new hottie show up." then James added "Ron just don't want to give you his heart and you break it for a pretty boy or when he out shines you" he smiles and adds "I'll bet he would reconsider if you work on these issues." Kim smiles and hugs him giving him a kiss on the cheek she says "thanks daddy" to which he replyed "sure thing Kimmie cub" then she skiped off to her room to figure out how to work on these issues.

over the next few weeks Kim worked hard on her competitive streak she started deligating responsibilities to others in school cubs she even made Bonnie vice captain of the cheersquad. on missions she let Ron take lead sometimes, but Ron was most impressed when she gave him credit for stopping Motor Ed, she even went so far as make sure they got his name nex day after that at lunch he told her how proud he was of her for getting her competitive steak under control. about this time the new guy Antonio Vega walked in a six foot latino with a gymnast's body and a long pony tail he was supposedly a black belt in five styles of martial arts one was Monkey kung fu. the girls all drooled over him even Kim who Ron couldn't get her attention, this made him quite annoyed so Vega was full of it he got the football team to help him. they surrounded Vega so he couldn't run hen Ron said to him " I hear you are a master of Monkey Kung fu, how about a friendly match I'm no master but I'd love to test my skill." Vega refuses then turned to leave but saw he football team had him surrounded. Ron said "I'm going to hit you now." then he drew back and threw the slowest punch ever, all Vega did was cower as Ron reached out and flicked him on the forehead. Ron taunted himsaying even a cheerleader could block that punch, only to find Kim on dream street when he done the same to her. that set Ron off, and everybody knew all hell was about to break loose. 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

NOTE this chapter is filled with rage Kim & Ron get in a slobberknocker there is also mild cursing

that evening Kimand Ron where still yelling at each other when they entered the Possible home. the Drs P asked what was going on Kim says "Ron has decided I'm not going on missions anymore." Ron says "now tell them why."when Kim doesn't say anything Ron tells them "Kim was so distracted by a pretty boy that not only did I tell her I was about to hit her, I threw the slowest punch in the world and she didn't even notice me until I stoped and flicked her on the forehead. if it had been one of our enemies with an ax she would be dead" he then turns to Kim and says "DEAD Kim you would be DEAD" almost in tears. her parents agree with him, but Kim wont listen and argues with them. finally Ron says "Fine we will settle this another way, KP meet me out back in fifteen minutes, if there is no objections.

fifteen minutes later in the back yard Kim finds Ron waiting in the sandbox (aka combat training ring). Anne has her first aid kit standing by James can't bare to watch it. Ron is in his Goku style training gear, Kim laughs and says "Okay monkey boy lets see what you got". they both charge in Kim starts with a high kick only for Ron to grab her pant leg and throw it, forcing her to turn her back on him long enough for him to give her a spank. Anne laughs as Kim turns red and unloads combo after combo in rapid succession Ron manages to evaide all her attacks for ten minutes then he gets hit with a devestaing combo strait punch to the temple rounhouse to the gut followed by an uppercut a pro boxer would deam of having. Ron hit the ground with a thud Kim yells "I won Ron as usual!" then she turned to leave only to see hermom grin and to hear "not bad for a warm up". she spun around to see Ron standing there with grin he says "You're stonger and faster than I thought, you even made me work up quite a sweat." Ann yells "take your shirt off that will help cool you down!" Kim remembers Rons very muscular and defined body she licks her lips and says "sure Ron if your hot go ahead I'll wait."with an almost predatory grin. Ron says "thans KP if you need to take...if you want to change into something cooler go ahead." while he struggles to pull off his under shirt. Anne and Kim both find it odd that Ron is having trouble with a T-shirt until it hits the ground with a thud then he kicks off his boots and forearm bands, all hit the ground quite hard. Kim and Anne offer to help him get his gluthes out of the ring only to find out why he had trouble. Ron says "you ladies are trying to move 500lbs, 300 for the shirt, 50 a boot or forearm band. both women freak out, Anne yells "how the hell did you fight that fast for that long it's not humanly possible" Ron only waves i off saying "practice". then he tuned to Kim and said "Okay KP I'm ready are you?" Kim gulps and nods her head. they both charge in Ron trips her to get behind her and spank her again, she throws a punch and he catches it then twists her arm behind her to spank her again. Ron shows repeatedly that he can end this anytime he chooses but Kim wont quit. finally Ron says "SORRY KP but I'm going to end this." "SORRY Mrs Dr P please forgive me but it has to be done." he then scares them both as Kim charges for an attack Ron grabs her shirt throwing her down as her shirt rips off. she fliped up to kick him only to be spun around and pantsed, then he jerks her feet out from under her and mounts her ass pinning her face down. he leans in to her ear and says "your ass is mine Princess and there isn't a damned thig you can do about it." then he gets up and states gruffly "this fight is over I win!" as Kim starts to cry and when he looked at Anne his heart broke, she was looking at him horrified. he grabed his stuff as an evening shower started he said one last time "sorry it had to be done." and he ran home in tears.

the next day at Ron's house Ron was in the basement working out when his doorbell rang, so he dashed up to answer it, only to find the Possibles. he invited them in figuring he was in deep trouble. while they where upset with him, they also where thankfull he gave Kim a wake up call them too, they never thought about that happening. Ron says "they did it before they killed her, that is why it's so imprtant she doesn't get distracted by pretty boys, that's how hey caught her." James says "we can forgive you this time, but if you ever do that again you'll see the inside of a black hole even if I have to piggy back you there myself got it." Ron shook his hand "deal as long as you put KP on birth control before she starts back on missions" James and Anne smile and say together "deal just don't get any ideas". they all laugh as Ron says "who Docs me?" with his goofiest face yet and Rufus crawls up and smacks him in the back of the head Ron turns and says to him "yes boss"

NOTE I'm curious it doesn't get much more mature than it already has been other than a few deaths do you think I should drop the rating to T or should it stay M , oh there is mention of sex but no lemons please give an opinion


	8. Chapter 8 the replacement

CHAPTER 8

NOTE Ron replaces KP in his chapter and thanks to a bondo ball he gets o know her better than she wanted also we see how Ron reactes to seeing Dementor again.

Monday middleton high in the hallways Kim is still ranting and raving about being grounded from missions until Ron says otherwise. Kim whines "Ron please this is so unfair let me go on missions pwease." and she follows it up giving her famouse puppy dog pout. as a result Ron gets pissed and shouts "that's it KP, that's the last straw, no Ronshine for you for a week, next time i'll be for a month then a year, you do it a fourth time nice knowing you!" Kim was shocked not only did her PDP fail but she was going to be punished by Ron for using it. she said sadly "you're not serious?" Ron snaps back "YES". (for the res of the week Ron compleately ignored her)Kim thought "I hope daddy never learns to resist the PDP or mom and I are in trouble"

Tuesday Drakken's lair in the Rockies Drakken yells "Shego! I need you to steel the Pan Dimentional Vortex Inducer(PDVI) from Dementor." Shego snorts "easyer said than done." she replyed. Ron droped out of the vent and said "Shego you don't call, don't write, I think some body is asking for a spanking." Shego quickly grabs her butt and says "NO, but I could use some help." Ron laughs and says "here Dr D this flash drive has schematics for a power cell that is as good as the PDVI but more stable, you can have it but I need Shego for a while." Drakken asks "how long?" Ron says "a month or two maybe more." Shego growls and asks "what's in it fo me?" Ron says "how about ten grand a mission and ten grand a month plus home made meals every day fresh from the oven?" Shego smirks and says "Okay". Ron tells her "go get packed you need to stay near me so I can get you fast when I need you Hott Stuff." Shego blushes lightly then run off to pack. she wasn't sure how close she was going to be staying to him but she hoped it was close enough to walk in on him in the shower. as Ron waited on Shego he cobbled a power cell together for Drakken then said to him "you know whatever you are planing we will probably get called in on it which means if you do something before Shego returns you'll deal whith her angry don't you?" Drakken blinks a couple times and says "good point I'll wait." then Ron's Roncom goes off. Ron quickly taped a small crystal on the side of his sun glasses a tiny antenna fliped up on the right while a mic fliped down on the left, then he says "go wade" as a hollo wade is projected from between he lenses. Wade says "Dementor has the PDVI and the lab he took it from wants it back." Ron says "too bad, I'll get it from the oompa loompa But I'll destroy it, I'm tired of recovering it on a weekly basses." Wade says "good luck man." Ron grins as Wade disconnects them. five minutes later was ready to leave. Ron explains the sitch thensays "sorry I know this sucks as a second date." Shego says "we are going to sneak in somewhere we're not wanted to steal something that's not our's then we're going to blow something up and to top it off we may get in a fight or two sounds fun to me." Ron replyed "I didn't say it wouldn't be fun, it would just suck as a date." Shego smirks and says "not to me."

a few minutes later they where flying at mach two as Ron started telling Sheila how he was going to hide her so it wouldn't damage her street cred and keep GJ from bothering her. He was going to make her sixteen again and Wade used his talents to make Sheila Goldberg a sixteen year old with her teaching license and degrees in the same field as shego but not wanted for so much as jay walking, then Ron handed her drivers and pilots licenses and all peranant papers. then he shoots her with his ray gun turning her sixteen. she kisses him then they call Wade to get all the info they can on Dementor's lair, sheila tells Wade he better get ready cause when she sees him she is going to kiss him too for her sixteen year old ID. Wade blushed and disconnected. then they change into mission gear Ron desighned, black body suits with Ronsteel weave, clawed gauntlets, dark grey utility belts with GPS chips built in them, and darker grey soft leather boots. (note the utility belts had everything from daggers to graple guns like fearless ferret's it also held many ninja tools and batman type gadgets, also Ron had his chip removed)

Dementor's lair near Forks Washington Sheila "what was Dementor thinking building his lair so close to the reservation?" Ron sniickers replys "he probably thinks those movies where based on a true story." Sheila giggles. Ron says "shh there are the vents come on." and they sneak into the air vents, it don't take long to get to the security office. sheila drops down knocking out the two guards there as Ron gives her a Sheilacom to keep in touch as he heads for the PDVI. she guides him, but once he drops down into the room all the lights and cameras come on. sheila sees Ron surrounded by Dementor and several henchmen, Ron says "I thought this looked trapish." Dementor yells "zat iz not a verd. vear iz Kim Possible?" Ron replys "she's grounded so it will be me kicking your ass till my new partner gets here, and I hope she takes a long time." as Ron starts cracking his knuckles then he taped a button on his shades and said "I'm back." with that everyone hears Bad to the Bone playing as Ron glows blue and starts attacking, he first henchman gets his skull cracked open by a headbutt the second takes a reverse elbow to the temple laying him out cold ,the third gets a strat kick to the stomache he is puking up his guts for a while ,the fourth tries for a kick but Ron cathes it and breaks his knee, the fith one starts to run but Ron uses a device he called the scorpion he yells "GET OVER HERE!" as he snaps out his arm releasing a graple spike that destroys the guy's shoulder then with a jerk the mini motor pulls the guy to Ron fast as Ron ducks and then comes up in an uppercut that nearly kills the poor guy. meanwhile Dementor gets to his sonic cannon and fires, hitting Ron sending him through the reinforced wall only to fall three hundred feet onto sharp rocks below. Dementor laughs and says "not so bad now are you stoppable next time I kill Fraulein Possible." then Dementor hears "nice try but now I'm really pissed off!" in horror Dementor turns to see Ron flying back in hair standing stait up glowing bright blue with a murderface grin that had Dementor empty his bladder completly. Ron started singing Hi Ho as he sterted snaping and crushing Dementor's bones and he didnt stop until he broke every bone from the colar bone down and turned the bones in Dementor's hands to powder then he walked over and activated the sel destruct and left flying out he picked up Sheila. she asks "How can you fly?" Ron grins and says "I'll teach you later if you want." she replys "I'd like that." just then a Bondo ball comes out of nowhere, Ron drops her but not fast enough his left hand and her right become bonded. she blasts the henchman for it then they scoop up a couple bondo balls for wade to analize and make a solvent and capture devices they could safly use.

on the trip home Sheila had to ask "why where you so bruital?" Ron replys "I don't know what your letter told you but it was Dementor and his men that beat and raped you two and killed kim and if I hadn't got there when I did they would have killed you too. so when I saw them today I snaped, all that rage came flooding back to me. he's lucky I didn't kill him again." Sheila says "Princess is lucky to have you to do this for her, I'm jealous" Ron says "don't be I didn't come back for her." Sheila looks confused and asks "them who?" Ron only grins and replys "long story"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 BONDING

NOTE THIS IS WHERE THE M RATING IS DESERVED though I won't get overly graphic

Ron's house late evening Sheila asks " what do you mean Wade said it will take a week or two to make a solvent to unbind us?" in a very agressive tone. Ron shrugs and says "don't worry Sheila it wont be so bad, at least we weren't hit with a brain switcher ray." she says "that ever happen?" Ron "yeah, thanks to Drakken I was KP for a week and I'm prety sure she spent more time exploring my body than I did hers." Sheila says " well that may be but I'm still not going to wait a week or two to get a shower, now where is it?" still rather angry. Ron says "no anything but that ,don't make me shower with an incredably hot woman." then he guides her to the shower, where they strip down to get in. Ron notices Sheila is blushing so he tries something, using his MMP he is able to move the bond point a little then with Sheila's power helping they can move it together freely. first they let Sheila wash up as Ron 's hand is moved to her back, and though he can only see her from behind he is mesmerized by her long supple mint legs and her well toned firm back and perfect ass and only one word could come to mind seeing her like that (DAMN!) he was broke from his thoughts as Sheila started to move the bond poit to her hand and then his back so he could shower,now Ron blushed but he showered as Sheila kept eyeing him like he was her earlyer. after the shower they sliped into Ron's room he gave her one of his old red jerseys to use as a night shirt, then they went down to have dinner. Ron had made a roast in the crock pot while it finished he whiped them up some biscuits. after it was done they sat down and ate Rufus walked by and sheila could have sworn he winked at her, then he opened the refrigerator door and kicked it. a wheel of longhorn cheese fell out, heshut the door and rolled the cheese to the steps where he hauled it to his escalator Ron made him then off he went with it,out of sight. the two finish then off to bed.

morning as Sheila wakes up she feels warm and safe the nightmares that usually torment her never came. as she opens her eyes she sees she is laying on Ron with one of his arms around her, she starts to slip out of her embarassing position only to hear Ron say "good morning gorgeous, sleep well?" she blushed and said "I guess I did." Ron says "good now lets hurry so Barkin don't give us detention for being late, and you get to drive." After they get ready, Ron fixes her a pancake and egg breakfast fit for a queen then she drives them to school .

arriving at school Shego turns to Ron and says "I love your car." thay stop at Barkin's office to explain the sitch and he gives them a note for the teachers, being familar with the bondo balls Barkin said he would give them an excusse to be late for gym and the class after, he would even let Ron miss football practice since he was bonded to a girl. that didn't go over very well with Sheila but Ron told her it was to protect the guys on the team more than to protect her,she chuckled and shook her head then let it go. everyone stared as they went down the hall to lunch. a lunch Kim asked "Ron who is she, and how did you get stuck together?" Sheila replys "I'm Sheila Goldberg, Ron's new girlfriend, and I'm filling in for you for a while." Kim says "nice to meet you, love your top." Sheila says "thanks, I like yours too, green is my favorite color." Monique joins them saying "girlfriend, YMNGCBAS." everyone looks at her puzzled she then says "you me new girl club banana after school." Ron laughs and says "can't today Moe, how about Saterday I take he three of you to Country Club Banana (CCB) my treat?" all three girls faint. Ron says "was it something I said?"

the week didn't go too bad other than they had the rope climb in gym class, and Sheila nearly getting Ron killed for walking or rather being drug into the girls locker room while they where was talking to Kim and not paying attention,(so she said) Ron wasn't too sure about that. it was becoming obvious how the two felt about each other or a least on Ron's part when one of the senior members of his team said something Ron didn't like about Sheila's skin and it took the rest of the football team and Barkin to pull him off. finally Sheila slaped Ron and got him to calm down.

Saterday morning Sheila and Ron are woke up by Wade calling saying the debonding agent was complete and on it's way. they thanked him and ended the link, then they notied something they weren't wearing anything. Ron looked her in the eyes and said "we must have really been tired after dealing with DNAmy we got our shower and just crashed on the bed. She says "no I think we got undressed to shower and fell back on the bed and just went to sleep." then hey sniffed themselves and said in unison " that's it." the debonding agent shows up after they use it she takes a shower while Ron makes her Favorite breakfast coffee, chocolate pancakes lightly powdered, fresh buttermilk biscuits with sausage and eggs. she comes down as he places her share on a plate and sets it in her normal spot. then he runs up to get his shower as Rufus starts on his share. after breakfast Ron calls Kim and to his surprise Monique is with her, and they prepare to go shoping.

twenty minutes later Ron and sheila pick up Kim and Monique in a light blue 73 caddy convertable. Kim asks "Ron how many cars do you have?" Ron replys "ask Ed I lost count, seriously." KP and Sheila both roll their eyes at him for that one." Ron just laughs thinking as Shego her and KP want to claw each others eyes out but as Sheila hey are almost like sisters, who would have guessed. once they get to the base as Ron calls it. Motor Ed gives the keys to the new hypersonic hoverjet to Ron. after a few bros, seriouslys, and some serious air guitar seriously, they fly to Beverly Hills. once there they are picked up by streched limo and taken to CCB. over the next five and a half hours the girls bonded over shopping and spent over one million dollars. onthe way home Ron said "you know you could have got the same stuff at Smarty Mart for ten grand don't you." they just seemed to ignore him. Kim asked Sheila " are you comming to breakfast with Ron in the morning?" sheila says "if that is an ivite sure." Kim replys "it was." sheila smiles and says "I'll be there." then she looks around and sees Ron going into the back where the huge bed is to take a nap. Sheila grins as she talks to them about her week with Ron and they have a few laughs at his expence. until Kim mentions his not so little friend, Sheila says "I know the first time we took a shower together I turned and saw it standing I about died, he should have to have a concealed weapons permit for that thing." Monique says "it can't be that big." Sheila says "it is, I would have jumped him then but his tail had me too stunned o do anything." Kim and Monique look at each other and say in unison "TAIL?" Sheila "jinx you both owe me a Mountain Dew, and yes that three foot golden monkey tail growing out the base of his back." Sheila then says "what it's no big deal once you get used to it, it ain't like I'm going to let it stop me from making him my first." KP and Moe look at each other and agree Ron would be ideal for that, he is strong, hansome, kind, and would be gentle, and patient with them. the more they talked about it the hotter and wetter they got until Sheila said "I do have a box of condomes, what do you say we go wake Ron and put them to use?" all three get a wicked grin as they head to the back of the plane loosing their clothes on he way.

they gently wake Ron and undress him as Sheila stradles his waist she says "we thought we would have some fun and thank you for the shopping trip." Ron says "you don't need to do this." looking around he gulps hard and squeeks out "wow" as the three start kissing him. Kim starts on his lips as Monique nibbles on his neck and Sheila smirks as she goes south much to Ron's delight. they Rotate posotions a few times then Monique finishes by putting the condom on using her mouth then Sheila mounts him first. all of a sudden he grabs KP and has her straddle his face as the three women make out for a while then they rotate with Kim on his waist and Monique on his face, then after a while they rotate again Monique is ridding him and Sheila is staddling his face all crying out with pleasure. over the next three hours they try every way they could think of, they only stop because they had to get ready to land. as they exit the plane ED looks at them and gives Ron a Knowing smirk, Ron responds with "so Ed how are you and Vivian doing?" ED blushes and says "get the hell outta here bro, seriously go."

Note I hope you enjoyed the foursome because I don't usually write those but I had a reader want to see how it would turn out so I figured it's M rated so what the hell. PLEASE follow and review if you leave suggestions if I like them I'll use them and give you a shout out if you leave questions I'll try to answer them and rememder I don't own anything KP or any anime or comic referanced in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

the next day when Ron and Sheila showed up for breakfast Anne was giving Ron a funny look when nobody else was looking. when breakfast was over he helped her clean up as everyone else went into the living room, once alone she cornered him and asked "was that why you wanted Kim on birth control or was it just a coincidence?" Ron explains how it happend and that they did use condoms. finally Anne says "I see I'm going to need to chat with my daughter, but I wont tell James of this." then she says "by the way how much did those girls make you spend yesterday?" Ron sighs "only a little over a million." Anne looks at him and says "next time can I come too?" half joking. Ron looks at her with his serious face and replys "For you I'll make a special trip." Anne blushes so red her face feels like it's on fire. ten minutes later they joined everyone in the living room.

over the next two months few missions came in, mostly small stuff Ron let Kim handle like cats in trees or babysitting. now Ron was taking Shego back to Drakken's lair after restoring her age on the condition, he would come for her one weekend a month and turn her back to Sheila for some fun times. Ron then headed to Japan to further his training and try to talk Master Sensei(MS) into letting him bring he Lotus Blade(LB) back with him and keeping it until after graduation, a talk Ron was not looking foward to.

Yamanouchi Ron trains and spars with MS almost every day ,when he isn't on a job for the school. one of these jobs has him come across Shego but after a little spanking she realized Who he was and even helped him retreave the stolen artifacts that the japanese goverment hired the school to. oppon hearing this Sensei told Ron he could bring her to the school if he could keep the location from her, so the next weekend he got her he brought her back for a week. Drakken told Ron to keep her a week now on, it didn't take long to figure out why. once at the school Ron introduced Sheila to all his friends Yori, Hirotaka, and MS all loved her, he even had to get onto Sensei for flirting with her when she decided to be her real age. before the week was over she was receiving training from Sensei on floating around and sparing with Yori. over summer Ron perfected his Ki responsive amdomorphic steel, which basicly ment now all the teachers and upper classmen could have a lesser version of the Lotus Blade, this gets the now not so old master to agree to let him take the LB. the next time Ron goes to get Sheila they come back in these spider like vehicles that transform into ninja style robots, they give them to Hirotaka and Yori, Ron said "with these at your star puples hands the school will be defended be it rival clans or giant robot devils." MS thanked them for the gifts Sheila was made an honorary member of Yamanouchi alumni which ment she could learn the location and come back for training anytime she wanted.

Finaly it's the day before he leaves for Middleton, MS asks Ron to deminstrait his skills for the students as well as the high ninja councel. Ron does all the typical tricks dissappearing in a puff of smoke, run across water, all the usual tricks, then Ron flew around when he landed he turned to a target and shocked everyone when he said "KAMI-HAMI-HA" and this blue light shot from his hands destroying the target in the prossess. after a few seconds of stunned silence everyone cheered even the councel who gave him the title supreme ninja master. that night they had a huge celebration in his honor. in the morning he said goodbye to his friends and headed home.

a month later they had the moodulator sitch, Ron crushed the chips and remote at the first sighn of that going down. not long after they went to a villian convention where Ron got hit with the attitudenator, when he got home he went into the old fallout shelter he secretly had remade into a lab/lair. where he built a fusion powered repeating plasma cannon out of some old electronics and his old trike, he also built an attitudenator ray gun. because he was a fusion of two Rons the evil couldn't control him, but he still showed up at his cousin's wedding dress rehersal and scared his little bratty cousin Shawn so bad his parents had to buy him a new suit and underwear. Shego showed up and took him but all they did when they got to the lair was have a three hour love making session so Zorpox didn't have the time or energy to go beyond the mega weather generator, and things ended the same as they did before only Shego couldn't walk right for a few hours.

when Kim and Ron went to the wedding they didn't sit at the kids table. due to Rons parents sticking him and Kim with clean up, time they got done it was almost KP's cerfew. She calls the rents and Anne tells them "as late as it is why not stay at he base tonight and come home in he morning, instead of making a two hour drive home tonight." both heros thank her and promise to head back after breakfast.

as soon as they get there they head to the hot tub to relax their muscles after an hour they go crash on the big bed in the next room. in the morning Ron makes a breakfast buffet and calls down inviting Motor Ed and Vivian F. Porter up for it. after everyone eats their fill they go down and check all the vehicles Ed and Vivian made and modified for them to Kim's surprise there was a lot of them. she also found out that Ed and Vivian or V-Babe as Ed called her were dating Ron found out he gave them tickets to a sci-fi inventers convention, where people tried to make sci-fi tech real. then Ron went to the back and got his newly restored Delorean time machine and got KP and tossed the keys to his Viper to Vivian and says "you two have fun and keep Ed out of trouble V." then he and Kim headed Home like they promised.

NOTE I'm going to try to touch on STD in the next chapter any opinion on how in depth I should get on that arc BTW it will have a special guest who puts Ron to the test also note the perfected Ronsteel is much stronger and more durable and would make a closer match of the Lotus Blade


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 start the drama

a month later while rescuing Sensei Kim finds out about Yamanouchi, Ron being the Chosen one ,and Yori having a thing for him. Ron also receives the Lotus Blade and starts carrying it a week later.

a month later in Japan our heros act as bodyguards for durring a parade they are atacked by ninjas Kim fights off three while Ron beats a sumo-ninja finishing him off with a mega-atomic-wedgie. just then a plane with a grapple claw grabs Nakasumi, Kim uses her jetskates and grapple gun to get her close enough to free leaving his jacket in the claw as they fall from the sky. Ron catches them saying "don't worry I got you." Kim in a panic crys "you've got us ,who's got you?" Mr. Nakasumi simply says "Yamanouchi's chosen one" Ron replys "you heard of me? cool." after everything calmed down told them he and his assistant where Yamanouchi alumni. Ron had to ask "if you're both trained at Yamanouchi why call for us you should be able to handle those wannabes?" Nakasumi says "I can not show my strength in public like that ,too many queastions." Ron reaches into his backpack and pulls out a tube and hans it to he then says in japanese "here you should build these one for you and one for your lovly assistant they are robo suits I gave two to the school for an upcomming battle protect yourselves and your familys." then Ron and Kim flew home.

after a few weeks of chasing Drakken with no leads things shift gears as Eric shows up and yet again Kim is destracted by a prettyboy, everyone could tell that Ron didn't like this guy, everyone but Kim that is. in order to give her space Ron hung out with his new friend Felix as they built a cybersuit for Felix so he could join in on missions, they joked about calling it IRONMAN armor but ultimatly they decided on STORMBRINGER due to it's hypersonic flight speed and numerous electro weapons. they also spent time with Wade, Ed, and Vivian making more Robo suits to defend the HQ. within two weeks Drakken kidnaps Kim's dad, and they set off to rescue him Ron uses the Lotus Blade to stop around twenty or so synthodrones as KP rescues her dad then Ron slices the death ray in two and Kim leads her father out while Ron uses the Holocomm Drakken had to tell Drakken "if that synthodrone hurts Kim or Kisses her I will make you suffer for it!" Drakken for his part decides o get more security and the greatest martial artist he can to protect himself from the Buffoon.

by the time Ron could openly act on the Diablo prom sitch he was livid, in fact he was so angry he could barly contain his rage as Wade conects him to the Bueno nacho president aka Drakken, afer hearing him Lars the new BN manager said " is a very busy man.." he got cut off as Ron drove one knee in his gut then the other to his temple and finished him with a revers elbow to the back of the head knocking him out cold . Ned came running out of BN with the Diablos in hot persuit,Ron jumped on his modified HD V-ROD and peeled out as Rufus got in his protective cubby hole. Ron calls wade and has him signal their familys to head to the HQ as he heads to get KP at the prom.

Ron gets to the prom in time to see and hear the kimmunicator go off, then he sees Kim turn it off when Eric says to her "I think Wade can give you one night off." then when Ron aproaches her and tells her what's happening Eric convinces her he is just jellin and she should stay there with him and have fun. Ron finally says "KP you don't trust me fine ,you kiss him I'll leave and you wont see me the rest of the night." Kim leans in and Kisses Eric, but as she pulls back she sees a flash of steel as the LB just cut him from groin to the top of his head. green goo covers her as she falls to her knees humiliated. Ron just smirks as he heads for the door, Felix stops him and asks if he needs help. Ron tells him to stay and protect the school and be prepared to bring the thunder and rain down lightning.

forty-five minutes later everyone was at HQ. Wade, Ed, and the tweebs were all in their own transforming robosuits ready to defend the HQ and their loved ones, as Ron explained he was going alone Kim had made her choice. just as Ron got his new battle suit on the Little Diablos(LD) came fully online growing to be various sizes. Wade calls Ron saying "Hey Ron we can't hold out all night." Ron says "you wont have to, give me thirty minutes." as Ron jumps in his cabover Mack and yells "I'm rolling out." as he exits the garage he sees his friends fighting off the LDs by using emp cannons and cpu viruse darts as well as bondo granades. he flys down the road to BN where his mack transforms and rips the transmitter sighn out, stopping the Middleton LDs. then he says "that's Prime" then transforms back and lays rubber as he heads to BNHQ. thanks to Vivian and Ed the hour long trip should be done in half that time.

Note I hope you like it so far. I'm not getting much feedback so please make comments or suggestions I'd love to hear what you think good or bad so please follow read and review thank you


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

at Bueno Nacho HQ lobby a big red cabover Mack crashes through the wall as it's horn blows. Ron steps out and yells "Drakken you will not get away, I am really pissed off!" as he headed for the sairs the sumo-ninja appeared ,Ron simply spin kicked him in the chest knocking him down. then Ron used a flurry of pressure point attacks to send the big man to the nearest restroom for the rest of the night due to having wicked diarrhea. Shego sees this she says "I quit." but as she heads for the door four LDs stop her and take her prisioner. Drakken sends the synthodrones after Ron. as Ron reaches the stairs he runs into them, over the intercom Drakken says "you can't get past all them Buffoon".Ron replys "don't bet your smurf berries on that Dr D." he then draws the Lotus Blade and has it transform into Ivy's sword from soul calaber and starts whiping it around shreading them as he makes his way to the next floor. seeing him make it Drakken called out every ninja he could hire and sent them to stop Ron. Ron entered a large open space on the second floor only to have the lights go out there was the sounds of swords clanging and you could see sparks flying then the lights came on and Six ninjas stood there looking confused. all of a sudden one headbutts another one knocking him on his butt, then the first one takes off his mask it's Ron who says "OK who's the real Ra's al Ghul?" chuckling. the one on the floor flips up and goes right into Ron's foot as he delivers Sweet Chin Music giving him a big KO for the fight. the second ninja got his arm broke when he threw a punch and Ron caught it spun and brought it down over his shoulder. the third took a roundhouse to the mouth knocking out most of his teeth, the fourth got chokeslamed through a table then thrown out a nearby window. the fith swong at Ron but he cought it spun behind the poor guy putting him in a chickenwing then Ron shoved the elbow up hard and dislocated the shoulder and ran him head first into the wall. Shego looks at Drakken and says " he's barely warmed up, I hope you can do better than that." only to go pale as she hears "that boy could give texas rangers trouble" as she sees a legend in denim wearing a Stetson walk out to face Ron.

as Ron enters the next open room on the next floor he gets kicked out of it before he even sees who did it. as he gets up he groans "that didn't hurt." in pain then he hears a voice say "if you come back in here I'm gonna hit you with so many rights you're gonna beg for a left." Ron knows that voice but he says to himself "that can't be him ,can it?" he walks in and sees it is he groan "oh shit it is Chuck Norris." Chuck says "I warned you." and with that the fight was on Chuck smothers Ron in right punches and kicks, forcing Ron on the defencive. he manages to block or evaide all Chucks attacks until Chuck slips in a left jab to the eye, Ron missed it and it left him open for Chuck to kick him through a wall. Ron got up glowing blue with his hair standing strait up glowing blue. this time both are the agresser Chuck attacks only for Ron to counter and Chuck counters Ron's counter, back and forth neither man giving an inch. these guys slam each other through walls trying to gain some advantage. Shego yells at Drakken to call Chuck off before they tear the building down around them, Drakken says "why Chuck Norris is about to beat the Buffoon Shego?" . the next thing she sees is Chuck coming in with his flying kick to end it, only Ron flips upside down and uses his tail to catch the leg and flip Chuck mid air. this causes his hat to fall off and reveal a nero compliance chip, Ron presses Chuck to the wall and snaches it . Chuck groans "oh what happend kid?". Ron shows him the chip and says "Dr.D used this to control you and make you help in his scheme to take over the world Mr. Norris." Chuck rubbing his head replys "oh yeah I remember now, and it's Chuck." Ron asks "care to join me for some payback?" Chuck grins replying "it would be my pleasure." the two make their way to the control room.

they kick open the doors to the control room and see Drakken hiding behind several LDs about ten feet tall. Chuck takes the first one down with a flying roundhouse that takes it's head off, Ron slices the second in fourths, Shego uses her Plasma to fry two of her guards. then the three work ogether as Ron uses Shego then Chuck in the old fastball special, causing one LD to get hit with enough force to cause him to explode the other Chuck kicked it's head clean off, they then gave Ron a boost so he could cut the final one in half. Chuck delt with Drakken as Shego left and Ron went outside on the roof put his hands together and yelled "KAMI-HAMI-HA!" as once again a blue light shot fowarth and destroyed the transmitter. seeing this on the monitors Dr.D and Chuck go pale and Chuck said "I fought that!? he could have killed me." then he roundhouses Dr.D into the monitors. about the time Ron gets back Shego is flying off in her hover car.

Ron and Chuck tie up Drakken and his hechmen as Ron says "I hope we get the local law and not GJ." Chuck asks "why?" so Ron tells him he don't trust them especially after they turned GJ down only for about a month later for them to be set up to be taken out by Dementor by someone at a coffee shop in Cleaveland and the lair was near Forks Washington. as the two start to walk into the main lobby GJ enters, Betty Director stops them only for Chuck to flash a badge. at which time she snaps into a salute and Chuck leans in and whispers something to her, then turns to Ron and says with a grin "you and team Possible never have to worry about GJ again because if they mess with you guys they'll answer to me." Ron tells Chuck as he news crews show up "lets just tell them scince KP took the night off you decided to help out, and we'll leave out the whole mind control chip part." chuck says "thanks I owe you one." Ron replys "after that wth GJ I say we're even besides I don"t ever want to go hrough a fight like that again." as he wipes the blood from his lip. Chuck nods in agreement. when he interviews are over Ron takes Chuck to HQ where Wade's dad takes a hoverjet and flys him home. then everyone else heads home.

Note I hope you liked my twist on STD and Mr. Norris if you read this please don't be mad that Ron was a match for you I don't want roundhoused into the next year 


	13. Chapter 13 aftermath and new begining

CHAPTER 13 AFTERMATH

Note this chapter may be longer than usual but it also has a few steamy moments and Ron Breaking Bad now and then hope you enjoy

Ron got home to find Sheila sitting in his living room, wearing only his old red jersey, eating a bowl of cereal, and watching the news reports. Ron smiles and asks "having fun?"  
she smiles back and says "some I fugured I needed to lay low so I came here" then she looks down at the Jersey and adds with an evil grin "I hope you don't mind I couldn't get to my place for my clothes GJ is waching the skys." Ron smiles as he walks over and kisses her, then states "it looks better on you anyway." then he says "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" with an evil grin of his own. Sheila jumps up and says "lets go it'll be like old times." Ron pulls her back into his arms kissing her passionatly. "not what I had in mind." he growls as he picks her up bridal style and flys to the shower.

they turn on the hot water and in one quick move Ron jumps up taking off his pants and boxers then he pulls his shirt off as Sheila takes off his jersey. the two seem to slam into each other as they start making out strugling for dominace. Ron finally picks her up as he steps into the shower. the hot water relaxes thir muscles it fuels the lust they have for one another, Ron kisses her from her lips down to her navel and back up driving her wild. then he picks her up again pinning her to the wall, making love to her until the water gets so cold they can't continue. the two finally stagger completely exausted into Ron's room and crawl into bed to get some much needed sleep.

at KP's her parents are letting her have it. James yells "Kimberly Anne Possible, not only did you let a boy distract you again, you let him convince you Ron was making it up and to blow off Wade's multible attempts to contact you, and thanks to that if it wasn't for Ron and Chuck Norris Drew would rule the world now." Anne adds"to make it worse he was a synthodrone and Ron told you something wasn't right about the guy, last year we had this same discussion about your obsession with hotties, what were you thinking?" Kim breaks down crying as she sobs out "I don't know, Ron gave me a choice he said if I kissed Eric he would leave, so I kissed him only for Ron to destroy him as I let go and pulled back." Anne asks "did that teach you anything?" Kim nodded and said "yes I need to get over myself and be the partner Ron deserves or quit missions all together." then she goes and washes her date out of her hair and heads to bed.

in the morning Kim goes to Ron's house only to be greeted at the door by Sheila wearing a red jersey and a pair of daisy dukes as Ron comes down in a red jersey and shorts and some car keys. Ron smiles as he says "hey KP we where just going out to check on the damage to the town why don't you come with us?" then Sheila added "come on Princessit will give us a chance to hangout." Kim gives her a funny look, then agrees so they drive around in Rons old army jeep, stopping to lend a hand now and then until lunch time.

they go to HQ where Ron makes lunch for everyone. after lunch Ron and Kim go out on he balconyto talk. Kim says "Ron I'm sorry about the whole Eric sitch, I'll never do that again, just take me back please." Ron kisses her and says "I love you KP, but I also love Sheila." Sheila adds "and I love him, but I wouldn't mind sharing him with you." as she walks over and hugs Kim from behind then kisses her on the neck. Kim smiles "I'd like that" she replys then kisses Sheila. Ron chuckles as he hugs them both and they all start kissing.

after their litle makout session the trio decide to use the summer to prepare for senior year. Kim gets Monique to desighn new mission clothes, Ron hires Felix and his mom to upgrade the Stormbringer armor for Felix by transfering the heavyer assulte weapons into a large hammer making the suit able to be trimed down and more armor added they even renamed it StormHammer, once done they could help Ed and Vivian to make more Robosuits. Sheila had an old friend to teach them millitary tactics and train them in firearms.

by end of summer everything was repaired, Ron made them battle suits based on Moniques desighns ,James enhanced a lot of their gear including their new battle suits with the Hepheastus project's tech. Ed finished an awesome new assult vehicle with the help of the tweebs. Ron even taught the girls and Anne to fly, in fact Ron taught everyone on the team to fly even Bonnie and the cheersquad who where still coming to Ron's self defence classes. Vivian created a set up so she and the cheersquad could control robotic bodies based on their own forms to be backup or rescue for the team giving them a safe way to help out.

it was the day before school started back and everyone was at the HQ celebrating that Ed and Vivian where now engaged. the team was becoming what Ron always wanted a family. Ron was out on the balcony when Ed came over and said "yo bro I wanted to thank you seriously, you saved me, introducing me to V-babe, and giving me a job I love without trying to make me change who I am, seriously thanks." Ron smiles as he grabs a beer and replys "No Ed the thanks is mine, I don't know if the letter told you but it was thanks to you I managed to save Shego, you risked your life to get me to Dementor's lair like you did as fast as you did. that's why I'm going to pay for your wedding and if you want to drive off in Big foot on your honeymoon you got it." Ed said "sweet" and ran off to tell Vivian.

Dementor returns a few days later to find the trio well prepared, when he broke into an underground lab. seeing Ron he freaks out as they surround him he draws his gun on Kim. Ron slices his hand off then Sheila sweeps his legs then all three pulled the Lotus Blade, Wolverine clawed gauntlets, and a halberd. the litle would be dictator quickly surrenders and they turn him over to local police after Ron blasts him with a modified attitudenator ray gun or MARGe for short.

a few weeks later they had a run in with the Senors, Ron introduced Junior. to Bonnie which made everybody happy. it got her off Ron and made both Senors happy. then Bonnie got them to give up evil as a hobby and join the team. Ron convinced them with Bonnie's help to go into business with him, he had the tech and they had the marketing and distribution. once agreed Ron used the youth ray on Senior. making him in his early thirtys again. Ron said " that should show my good faith besides what you really need is to go have that tumor removed and save your life now that you're strong enough to survive it." he looks at Ron bewilderd as kim said "my mom can do it she is the best nerosurgen in the state."

not long after Ron's parents adopted him a little sister Hana, it wasn't a week later Monkey fist breaks into a museum, and Yori shows up telling Ron Fisk is after a great weapon. when they catch up to Monty Ron beats him within an inch of his life, swearing to kill him if he ever bothers Yamanouchi or his friends or family again. this not only terrafied Fisk but Kim and Sheila as well, for Ron was never this vicious, then Sheila remembered Dementor when they faced him the first time, it had to be Fisk was a threat to someone Ron loved but who then it hit her Hana. she told Kim Ron was only going that far to protect Hana. a month later Fisk was back at Yamanouchi with the Yono. Ron snaped and transformed bringing forth all his MMP he looked like a blue super saiyan four, it took less han a minute for Ron to break every bone in both Fisk and Yono but he didn't stop Ron grabbed Yono by the head and tore it off,and crushed it under his heel. Fisk fainted in a pool of his own waste. Ron let him live but as a permanate prisoner of Yamanouchi.

Note I know I skimed some things and skiped a couple missions I could have used but they wouldn't have been that different than what was on T.V anyway I hope you are enjoying the story I only have a few chapters left and as usual please comment or review I'd love to get the feedback


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

A couple months later Drakken was broken out of prison ten foot tall green woman. turns out she was an alien named Warmonga and she was a member of a race known as Lowardians. a warrior race who valued conquest above all else except an old legend of the great blue, who she thought Drakken was. she then took him to his lair at Mt Middleton, and since it was destroyed she used her tech to construct a new one. Drakken thinking he couldn't loose called Team Possible and dared them to try and stop him. the whole time with an evil grin plastered on his face.

thirty minutes later the heroic trio pull up in front of the lair in a tank on wheels. they blow the front blast door down only to find Warmonga waiting on them. Ron frees his tail and takes off his shirt, as he starts to power up he tells Kim and Sheila to stop Drakken he will hold off the jade giantess. as they try to pass her Warmonga throws bladed disks at them which Ron catches and burries into the floor. Ron growls as his hair and eyes turn blue and he grows blue fur on seventy-five percent of his body. Warmonga jaw drops seeing this but she has seen many races change their form for battle before so she was used to it but the blue had her nervous. she attacked with a double hammer blow, but Ron simply slaped it away. next she threw a kick only for Ron to disappear and reappear behind her and you guessed it slapped her on the butt. that angered her and she pulled her spear on him, he however sliced it into five pieces before she could react to him drawing his sword. throwing down the pieces of her spear she still had, she yells "I will beat you yet for the great blue!" Ron replys "really?" then he uses a Capoeria styled leg sweep followed by a mule kickto slam her into the wall causing her to cough up a little blood. at this point the girls get back with Drakken in tow. Warmonga saw Ron turn to see them, and immeadiatly struck him in the chest with her dagger and grined viciously. Ron took two steps back looked down, and made this blood curdling primal sceam as he pulled the dagger out. a blue light shown out his wound as it almost instantly healed up. everyone went pale seeing this, all Warmonga could say was "oh shit, I'm fucked." before Ron roared as he hit her in the jaw knocking her ou for three days.

three days later Warmonga wakes up striped bound and caged. for modisty Bonnie and the cheer squad made her a bra and panties. the first thing she did when she woke up was try to escape, but Ron standing outside her cage put a stop to that idea. Anne walked in to check her over, and Ron began to speak "you know I could have killed you at any time I chose don't you." Warmonga nodds and he continues "challenge me if you want but you try to harm my friends or family I wont hesitate to tear you apart, that woman is like a mother to me , you understand what I'm saying." Warmonga gulps and replys "she will be safe with me Great Blue I don't want to fight you again. what do you want of me and how may I be free of these restraints?" Ron says " if you proms to be a good girl I'll free you and we can talk like civilized beings" she nodds and he releases her bonds. they go into the ketchen and he makes them some Nacos so they can eat as they discuss the future of their two peoples. in the end she used her tech to enhance the HQ and it's computers, complete with mantinance droids to repair and upgrade existing equipment. then she left promising to return with her people in peace.

after Warmonga left Ron returned to the HQ to hear Kim and Sheila talking about how Kim knew Sheila was Shego in disguise. then to his surprise she asked "does Ron know?" Ron steped in and said "es I know, I changed her age to hide her from GJ and so you two could become friends." Kim walked up and slaped him then said "I don't like being lied to, even for good reasons promise no more lying." Ron nodded and Sheila said "sorry Princess but think about it, if Ron was dating Shego and she was going on missions alone with him how would you have acted?" Kim thinks for a minute then a grin breaks out on her face as she says "and we wouldn't of had such a good time coming back from CCB." they all laughed and agreed no more lying.

a week later they are at Go City for the BN Grande grand opening, when a villian named Aviarius attacked they drove him off with the help of Hego Sheila's big brother. after the fight Hego asked how Shego got young again but not before expressing his joy she was a hero again. they went to Go Tower for privacy where Ron explained to Hego why it was better not to tell the world Shego was a hero again. geting nowhere Ron flips up the hood on his red hoody and waves his hand infront of Hego's face and says "it is Shego's choice, and you will respect it." Hego repeats "it is Shego's choice, and I will respect it." the girls look in awe as Ron grins and says "what? Sensei said when Lucas trained at Yamanouchi he mastered all the techniques, too bad he can't fight worth shit." about this time Mego walks in and tells them Wego has been captured. Shego flaires her plasma and growls out one word "where?" Hego says "where else, the nest." Kim cracks her knuckles as she says "then les go clip his wings." Ron yells "hey when do you get to make the puns that's my job?!" everyone laughs, then team Go leads Team Possible to the Nest. Ron and Hego start busting through opposing walls giving Aviarius quite the fright as they bust in Shego blasts the door down. Aviarius ams his staff at Shego but Ron throws a Kunai shattering the crystal at the end, then Team Go clobbers him and Ron whips out MARGe and shoots him. as the police come and arrest him.

a month later electronique used a modifyed attitudenator on Shego and Team Go. Ron fixed them with MARGe as soon as he found out then they all teamed up on her. Wade had studied MARGe and developed head bands that would prevent the attitude change protecting them. when the local law showed up Ron droped her Attitudenator and it accedently hit her Ron crushed it saying "I hate these damned things." Kim says "but you use MARGe." Ron replys "yeah I guess."

six weeks later the Mather showed up and to everyones surprise Ron took his dad with them on that mission. when they entered his lair the Mather told them they where doomed because in his lair ones mind was the only weapon that mattered. the Stoppable men ganged up on him and crushed him under so many equations he was driven goofy, on the way out Ron shot him with MARGe. Sheila asks "are you going to shoot all our foes with that damned gun?" Ron replys "only if they are a threat or piss me off, he was too damned smart. he could have been a real threat to your brothers, and I'm not going to let anyone cause the woman I love pain and that is what loosing a brother would do cause you pain."

Note I only have Two chapters left I'll try to get them both on the sixth a birthday present to myself as always I hope you enjoy and leave a comment or review thank you


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 LAST ENEMIES

a month later Ron comes home to find Betty Director in civilian attire waiting for him, she begged him to hear her out. finally Ron listens to her problem. as it turns out her bosses the councel has decided to force her out, saying she is too old and can't cut it in the field. they want to move agent Will Du up and take over her duties. she tells him she has two months to ge ready and take on the field obstical course, if she can pass the test they can't do anything. Ron agrees but on two conditions, he also agrees to help her take down WEE. when she asks what his conditions are he says "first you do what I say no questions, no arguements, second you give team Possible intel on it's greatest threat YOUR BOSSES." Betty asks "my bosses?" Ron says "when I know I can trust you I will explain until then follow me." he leads her out to an old fallout shelter that has been renovated into a gym/lab where he rained and invented new gadgets. there he told her to strip, after she gave him a funny look he sighed and said "I need to check your muscles to make sure there is no damage to them that my program would make worse, besides it's a good way to check for bugs and I am eighteen and for a lady your age you still got it." Betty understands the first two parts but the last part makes her blush. after Ron checks her over he hands her a weighted bodysuit and tellsher to wear it almost all the time, he gives her a training regement, and tells her in a week come back for a heavier suit then he spars with her in his gear for twenty minutes. she follows his orders to a T and it becomes obvious she will make the deadline so her bosses move it up, on the third week she comes in and tells Ron "they moved it up on me, I have a week at most before the test." Ron says "damn it, they want to cheat we'll cheat, strip and sit in the lotus position with your eyes closed." Betty does as she was told, so Ron used his age altering gun (AAG) and blasted ten years off her. then he handed her a forty pound bodysuit and said "wear this until the test as much as possible." then he spared with her for an hour before they showered and she left. a week later she came back and tackled him and kissed him, which pissed Shego and Kim off, she then said "not only did I pass but I broke my record for the test, my bosses where floored and Will Du hit the course judge and is suspended and if I get my way he'll be court martialed." Ron said " Good now we can talk about dealing with WEE and then cleaning up your wannabe SHIELD, no offence." Betty just grins as she says "whatever you say Ron." and again Shego and Kim don't like the look in Betty's eye.

a little over a month later the team graduated. the Lowardians came in peace this time and after Ron desplayed his power they gave him a gift Warsong the daughter of Warhak and Warmonga they also offered to hand over her parents for him to kill if he wanted since Warhak seen his skill and power he yeilded instead of fighting for his family. as the Lowardian custom dictated Ron being unchalenged gets his defeated's house propery and can take any survivers as slaves or concubines and the rest he kills. Ron said " fine I'll take all the survivers." then he turns to Warhak and Warmonga and says "I want you two to go back and live in your house and take care of it and each other, I may visit someday and if I do I want to see you happy, I would like to keep Warsong with me for a few years to train and send her to our school so she can learn our ways, if that's ok." Warmonga says "yes that would be fine and thank you Great Blue." then Ron turned to the ambassiders and tells them he wants Warmonga to be in on the peace talks since he spoke with her about it she knows his views on certain things and it would help. then he Lowardians head out to talk to the world goverments.

a week later at HQ Ron says "ok ladies and gentlemen, we are going to have to pull out all the stops to stop WEE. therefore we are all going to use special gear and we are all going on this one." he gives Betty a viser that gives her a 250 degree vision arc and a black batlesuit with pink powerbands, Kim gets a white one with blue bands, and shego gets a biothermal one thas back with green bands, and Warsong gets a purple one with white powerbands and Ron just goes full on ninja with a bag of techno goodies. the seniors and Bonnie use the Robosuits along with Wade and Ed, Felix is using Stormhammer and to finish out the team Vivian and the girls are using their Robobody doubles with BeeBee modifications thanks to Dr D who finally decided to join the team.

at WEE HQ the alarms are goig off as Team Possible storm the compound after Ron made an entrance in the Ronmobile. the team quickly took down any Wee operatives on the first floor then Warsong used her energy swords to cut and kick down a blast door to let them move to the next floor. Betty noted that this team was a force to be recond with and best not to make them mad. on the second floor she got to try out her Vortex pistols Ron made her (air powered 45's that could fire a multitude of leathal and non-leathal rounds with no more noise than an air gun)and she loved them. outside Wade, the seniors, Ed and Felix where dealing with WEE personel using weaponized vehicles Bonnie was watching in her hypersonic robosuit for an escape pod or rocket. Shego and Kim took over the security office and guided the team to the command center on the fourth floor except Ron who nobody has seen since he crashed the Ronmobile. Vivian's team riped uot the second floor blast door that lead to the third floor. on the third floor the automated defences had been riped out or crushed there was also syntho goo everywhere and the blast door to the fourth floor had been blasted leaving a huge hole in it. outside the command center the find Ron waiting. seeing them he pulls out a pen like device he says "just call me the Doctor." then he points it at the doors lock it makes a noise and the door opens. Warsong asks 'how did you do that?" Ron grins and everyone cuts him off saying "sonic screwdriver". then they charge in as Gemini launches his escape rocket. Bonnie catches him with little trouble. soon WEE is a thing of the past as Wade hacks into heir files finding all their agents including the members of GJ and the councel that work for them. with the files and the help of Ron and Chuck Norris Betty cleans house at Global Justice and the councel which was replaced by people that Ron trusted like Chuck Norris, and the Drs P, and Sensei and finally Rufus.

next comes the hardest part Ron tells Rufus as they head home.

Note I hope you liked this chapter even though it was fast paced please review or comment I just love the feedback


	16. Revealed

THE REVEAL

NOTE this is the final chapter folks I hope you enjoy it and remember I don't own anything KP or in any comics manga anime or anything else used in refrance in this story

a month later the Lowardian treaty had been sighned. Ron gathered everyone at HQ including Kim and Betty. he filled them all in on what some knew he was from the future and he came back to save KP. some where in shock some knew but when he continued they all where stunned, he told them how Dementor was working for GJ and how he wa mere seconds too late to save Kim, what he did to Dementor then to GJ and finaly that he took over he world. Warsong gigled at that. then Ron told of how Monty told him of the Tempus Semia and while he tracked it down Ron trained becoming a master ninja and mastering his MMP. Ron told them of the previous timeline and answered any questions he could then he took out the fusion rings and unfused. the future Ron turned himself back to thirty years old and said "Now it's time for me to go back to the future." everyone laughs until the present Ron says "hold on you're not going anywhere or anywhen."then he says "Paradox your future no longer exists" future Ron facepalms and asks "now what am I going to do?" both Rons grin as the present one shoots his future counterpart, turning him back to eighteen, they switch rings and fistbump fusing back into one Ron. later Anne asked why they changed rings, and Ron told her before the future Ron had the Dominate ring now the present one does, it's still him just less baggage. then he says "you know he did all this or his first love." Anne says "Kim" Ron shakes his head replying "no you" then he explains as everyone looks at him like he has two heads "first day of pre-k some bullies shoved me down, I was crying I skined up my elbow pretty bad" then he smiles and finishes "you saw me came over and helped me up, you took care of my elbow then smiled and kissed me on my forehead." then the guys laughed at him while the girls all went aaawwwe acting as though it was the cutest thing they ever heard. Anne just blushed. that night Ron slept better than he had in nine years with Kim on one side and Sheila on the other.

THE END

I hope everyone enjoyed my litle story I hope next time I will have a Beta to help me so I can give you all a better story until next time please review or comment and have a nice day


End file.
